She knows how to wax
by GiveMeEverything
Summary: Santana may have made the worst decision of her life but maybe it isn't the end of the world. On a trip to Hawaii, she ends up using Brittany's waxing service but Santana gets way more than she bargained for. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this story in my mind for a long time and I felt I really had to write it. This is only a three shot that will not turn into more. **

**The first chapter is setup and back story so there isn't much Brittana. **

**Warnings! Santana is with Finn in the beginning of the story.**

**Things this fiction will not have: Straight sex, three ways, Brittana kissing other people.**

* * *

Part 1

This was not the way Santana thought she would be achieving her dream. Here on this private jet-plane coasting towards Hawaii. The rest of her company was playing a noisy game of cards two seats behind her. One of them called the flight attendant over – a pretty, delicately built Indian-American woman – and ordered her to bring them another bottle of Vodka.

Santana counted six. That's how many bottles they'd drunk so far on their short ride to the Island.

The girl, always with a poised smile, told them she would be back with their request. On the way to the refrigerator, she stopped at the seat Santana was resting in and asked if she could get anything for Santana.

She shook her head and said, 'no thanks.' She would drink on the Island if the madness got too much.

Close to 3 p.m. the pilot announced that they were approaching the Island of Hawaii and that they would be landing.

_'Could everybody please be seated and put on your safety belts.' _Came over the speakers.

Santana followed the pilot's orders and turned around to see if any of the others had done so. They seemed oblivious to the pilot's advice and kept on playing. Santana turned to face the opposite direction not caring in the slightest for their safety with the exception of Finn Hudson, her soon to be husband.

Thankfully, the jet landed without complications. Santana got out of her seat and straightened her black skirt. Her daddy had once told her to dress the way she wanted people to address her. So even in this casual environment where the dress code was cut off t-shirts and jean shorts, she wore a knee length, shiny, black skirt and a white long sleeved button down; although, she had rolled up the sleeves in anticipation of the sea-side heat.

She was saying without words, "I am a respected politician." That was her dream and if she had to marry Finn Hudson to get a step closer, then so be it.

An open roofed Chevrolet awaited their company just outside the terminal. They got in, Finn insisting that Santana sit in front with the chauffeur while he sat with his friends in the back.

The drive took them up inclines and along flat near empty roads. During this time, Santana could hear Finn and his friends making cheap jokes about the natives of the Island and discussing all the things they would do during the holiday. Instead of continuing to listen, she turned her attention to the chauffeur, who had introduced himself earlier as Howard Bamboo.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. How much further is it to the house?"

"Not far Ma'am. It's just around this cliff and a little further down. The Hudson estate is a shocker when seeing it for the first time."

"I'm already shocked by how beautiful everything is here. Even the weather is beautiful."

"It's not exactly tourist season so it's quieter around the Island, not that it's usually noisy in this area. The Hudson Bay is quite secluded and not many people will drive all the way out here for the beach. We have a lot of popular beaches but the one near the Hudson Estate is not one of them."

Santana took in all the information a little despondently. If Finn was going to ignore her like he usually did, then she'd be spending more time alone than she thought. She had hoped that she'd get to meet some interesting travelers or locals but it didn't seem like that would happen.

"Although, there might be some surfers," Howard Bamboo said on second thought. "The waves on Hudson Bay are great this time of year and sometimes the surfers like to come in groups to practice for competitions."

"Oh…" Santana said perking up slightly. The conversation ended as the Chevy began to descend a slope and for the first time Santana had a glimpse of Hudson Bay. It stretched nearly five miles and the waves crashed rather then rolled in. The high speed boulders of salt water hit the rock formations on the bay's edges and sent sprays up 20 feet into the air.

"And here we are, the Hudson Estate."

Hollering rang from the back seat but Santana remained still. She couldn't believe how big the estate really was; even the intricately designed, brass gate was gigantic. It opened for them automatically, and the jeep putted towards the well-kept flower-bed making up the round-about. The nearer they drove, the more the house looked like a palace.

"Welcome." Howard Bamboo parked the jeep along the front steps leading up to oak doors spread open.

Finn and Co. got out immediately and started claiming this room and that. Santana had no idea how many rooms there were but there must have been a lot if they could all claim one each. She got out of the car and found Finn waiting for her.

"Don't you want keep up with your friends?" Santana questioned.

"I don't want you to get lost," He grinned, "and I need to talk to you."

"Okay," It didn't sound good.

Finn didn't bring anything up on the way to their rooms. Santana didn't know if they'd be sleeping together or in separate rooms. But the latter appealed to her much more.

"And this is our room," Finn said and opened the door, stepping back for her to enter first. She sighed in dismay. There was nothing exciting about sharing a bed with her soon to be husband. They hadn't even slept together since they'd been dating. And that had been for three weeks now.

She walked around the bed and out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens. Further out, she could see the bay.

"Santana, uhhh…I was gonna say something but I forgot."

No doubt because you've been drinking, Santana wanted to say but said nothing.

"Well, we're all going down to the beach. Wanna come?"

Between staying in the giant house alone or walking the beach with Finn Hudson and his crowd, she chose the beach. At least there would be company and if she didn't find his bunch interesting then she'd just call her best friend.

"I'll go to the beach with you." Santana said.

"Great, uhhh we'll probably swim so you might want to change." He barely looked at her.

"Okay, let me just get my stuff."

Finn waited outside while Santana found a loose fitting tank-top to wear over her bikini. She dug around for a pair of black shorts to go with it.

When she was dressed she joined Finn and his friends at the top of the stairway leading down to the sand. Santana didn't know them at all and Finn was not helping to make her feel more comfortable in his group.

There were two guys who had both brought girlfriends along. One of the guys was in the air-force and the other was studying at Harvard. Finn's other friend was an actor and television host. His name was Sebastian Smyth. Santana had seen his show a few times and was quite impressed by his charisma; even without the spotlight he seemed to be the center of group.

The group moved down to the water, passing a picnic table and a few lawn chairs set up by Finn's helpers.

The guys wanted to throw around rugby so they took off their shirts and divided into two teams. The two girlfriends sat on the lawn chairs and joked that their boyfriends would beat Finn and Sebastian.

Santana sat one lawn chair away from the two girls and watched the boys begin to play. She didn't really know the reason why Finn had invited her on this trip.

They had been dating officially for three weeks meaning that they had gone on three dinner dates to fancy restaurants that ended with Finn driving Santana home and nothing else. They didn't kiss or hug. Both of them knew that it was all a setup and acted as such.

Finn's father was Vince Hudson the current Senator of Arizona. Lately, his popularity had decreased and with the elections coming up in the next year, it didn't seem like he would be reelected. It came as a surprise to everybody when Vince announced halfway through his term that he wouldn't be running again but that his son Finn Hudson would be taking up the torch.

That was a two years ago. It seemed according to the early polls, regardless of campaign strategy, the Hudson's were still a ways off from winning.

Two years ago, Santana had finished grad school at the age of twenty-two and had begun to work full-time for the Hudson's as a media specialist. While she was getting her masters in Political Science, she had been an intern.

Her dream was to one day be a senator but she knew how difficult it would be. Not only was she Hispanic but a woman.

She came from a good standing family that had a lot of money and could easily fund her if she wanted to run. However, her daddy, Md. Lopez Jr., didn't think she would ever have the chance. He told her that America was changing but that he wasn't going to invest in an impossible dream. Saying it was impossible was an overstatement, but Santana understood that maybe it just wasn't worth the effort. She still hoped that by the time she was ready to try, she would have a lot of experience which was why she was working for the Hudson's in the first place.

It was only a year ago that Vince Hudson, approached her daddy with a proposition she couldn't say no to. He came to the house one Friday afternoon and quite literally said he wanted to set me up with Finn to improve his ratings. He pointed out that 30 -35% of Arizona's population were Hispanic and that the percentage could increase. Her father saw it as an opportunity for Santana to run in higher circles that could help her achieve her dreams down the line so he said yes.

When Santana first heard about the plan, she was furious. She was very much a daddy's girl and had always done what he wanted her to do, except study to be a doctor. However, he still supported her studies in Political Science and Santana always felt grateful for that. After listening to her daddy explained how great it would be for her and how much he wanted her to see it as an opportunity, she begrudgingly agreed.

That weekend, she had her first intimate dinner with Finn which she left feeling very little spark. After their second date, Santana was sure that Finn disliked being setup with her just as much as she did. She knew they would have to work much harder to pull off the 'happy couple' look that would win him more points, which was probably what this trip was about.

Finn probably had orders from his campaign manager to step it up so that was why they were sharing a room and sharing a bed. Just thinking about it sent shivers up Santana's spine. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep with him. Not that Finn was bad looking or unattractive, but Santana had always found girls more attractive and after one night in bed with her roommate, she knew for sure that she never wanted to sleep with a man – ever.

But that was what she would certainly be asked to do. The more she thought about it the more she cringed.

Santana flipped through her recent calls and clicked Kitty Wilde. Kitty had been her friend since high-school and had taken a similar, albeit less direct path into politics. She was now acting media specialist for the Hudson's. Santana had made it one of the conditions when she signed the contract to be Finn's wife.

The phone rang seven times until it went to voicemail. Santana left a message for Kitty to call her back before hanging up. There wasn't much else to do but watch the boys hustle over an egg shaped ball.

All the enthusiasm for the game that she didn't have, the other two girls had in spades and buckets. Every little thing that their boyfriends did was rewarded with a cheer of encouragement.

The air-force guy and the collage guy got a touch-down. They pumped their fists and blew kisses to their girlfriends. Finn and Sebastian looked tired. They probably weren't winning.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your girlfriend? I'd bang some excitement into her tonight if I were you. Jessie and Erin are all over Anthony and Jared it's no wonder they're winning." Sebastian complained.

Santana cursed Sebastian under her breath for enforcing an idea that Finn may already have had.

"Yeah, uh…she just had that time of month so we haven't been doing it." Finn lied. He looked at Santana with a serious expression. In that moment, she regretted agreeing to the trip and to being his wife.

After that, Santana was a bit tenser whenever Sebastian had anything to say.

Twenty minutes later, the girls wanted to go swimming so the boys stopped playing rugby. Anthony and Jared picked their girls up and made a bee-line to the waves. Sebastian winked at Finn and said, "You better get your girl wet!" and followed the other four into the water.

Santana sat exactly where she was, clothes still intact when Finn jogged towards her.

"You're not throwing me in," she said with an air of finality.

"Yeah well, if I pick you up what are you going to do?" He grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll fight you."

"Maybe it's time we started fighting, at least we'll be doing something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana looked at Finn crossly.

"Can we talk? I remember now what I wanted to say earlier."

All of Santana wanted to say no but she knew it was coming and there was no way to avoid it.

"Okay, but maybe we should walk down the beach."

Finn nodded and gave Santana a hand standing up. Santana realized it was a mistake because now he wouldn't let go.

"So, Santana we can't play anymore games." He began when they were out of ear shot from the others. She remained quiet.

"I don't like this and neither do you but we need to actually make an effort."

"Is this trip one of Perry's setups?" she asked.

"Yes and no. He told me I wasn't doing enough that we weren't ready to do events and stuff together because we don't look like a couple."

"So we can try harder," Santana shrugged. "I'll act more into you when we're in public."

"That's what I told Perry, but he said that wouldn't cut it. He says that if we don't become a real couple and fast, he's going to drop out and you know what will happen if we lose Perry."

"No, Finn we work this out we don't have to be a couple. We don't even like each other!"

Finn shook his head a sign that Santana wasn't having her way with this one.

"Look I brought you out here so we could do start working on becoming a couple. And one of those is to be intimate like this." He brought their joined hands up for her to see. "Holding hands, and kissing and having sex."

Santana visibly gulped at his last words. She pulled her hand away immediately.

"You can't force me to have sex with you."

"No, but I will wonder why not. You signed a contract and by doing that you're kind of required to be with me in every way a girlfriend and future wife should." He reminded her.

"Finn, it's not that I don't like you but I don't feel like…" Santana started but Finn shut her down.

"Santana, it's going to happen, tonight, whether you like it or not. Sebastian is even questioning our relationship! By the end of this, I'm going to convince them that this," he pointed a finger between them, "is real."

He stomped off leaving an equally furious Santana. She stomped in the opposite direction.

There was no way she was sleeping with Finn Hudson on their first night sharing a room. She had to come up with a plan to escape spending the night with him. She could use the same excuse Finn had used with Sebastian that she was on her period. It probably wouldn't work.

There really was no reason she could think of that would get her off the hook.

She was kicking the sand angrily when a group of young people came running down the beach. Santana stopped and watched them with interest. There were three guys and a girl all carrying surfboards. Santana had never seen one in real life. They looked bigger than she had imagined.

The four surfers continued towards the water, talking in excited voices. They didn't notice Santana standing just a hundred meters away.

After doing a little stretching they hit the water and began paddling into the deep where the waves loomed high and curled voluptuously.

Santana watched them approach the waves; she paid special attention to the girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a black bikini. The guys were sitting on their boards yelling at the girl 'Brittany' to catch the next wave.

Santana had no idea what would constitute a nice wave but she kept her eyes open in anticipation. When the moment was right, the girl stood on the board like it was solid ground and began riding to meet the wave. As her friends had said, it was a big one. The girl rode it expertly, cutting it in places and causing her friends to cheer loudly.

There was no way for Santana to tell if the girl's riding had been impressive but to Santana the girl's ability was incredible. The surfers continued for another twenty minutes before the girl told her friends she had to go. Santana was sorry to see her go.

Now that the girl was done surfing, Santana decided to head back. As exciting as the actual surfing was, Santana was more interested in the girl.

She got up off the sand and dusted her butt off.

Santana heard the girl running up the beach but she didn't know that she was running towards her until the very girl who caught her attention tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she said, startling Santana a little.

"Oh, uh hi," Santana blushed.

The girl was very close and very wet. She was having a hard time removing her eyes from the girl's sculptured abs.

"You're Brittany right? I'm Santana." She put her hand out and the girl shook it.

"Do I know you? I could have sworn I'd never seen you before."

"Oh, it's just I heard your friends calling a 'Brittany' and you were the only girl out there. Unless one of them is Brittany."

"No, no I'm Brittany."

"I figured as much."

The girl smiled at her so sweetly that Santana ducked her head to hide how flustered she was.

"You were pretty good out there." Santana managed to make eye contact again.

"I saw you watching so I put on a show." Brittany stuck out her tongue.

"Well it was the first time I've seen anybody surf so, it was awesome."

"Thanks Santana. So I just wanted to come over and say welcome and maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure Brittany. I don't know where to find you but you know where to find me! I'm staying there." Santana pointed to the estate on the cliff.

"A friend of the Hudson's huh?"

"You could say that." Santana didn't want to reveal that she was the soon to be wife of the Hudson running for senator.

"Well I don't know if they're good people or not, at least they don't make a fuss about us surfing around here."

"I thought it wasn't a private beach?"

"It's not officially, but no one else has houses around here so…"

"Don't worry about it. As long as I have a say, you and your friends won't be bothered."

"That's nice of you Santana. You must be really good friends with them."

"Oh, you don't want to know." Santana laughed.

"Maybe I do? We could get coffee sometime?"

Santana was taken aback by Brittany's forwardness. They hadn't known each other for more than ten minutes and she was already asking her out.

"Uhh, yeah that'd be nice." She said against her better judgment. Brittany seemed very friendly and she would probably have more fun hanging out with Brittany than Finn's crowd.

"Cool. We'll if you want to reach me, here's my work number." Brittany then proceeded to write the digits out in the sand. "I don't have a personal phone because I lose things easily or get them wet."

"So where do you work?" Santana said after she'd snapped a photo of Brittany's number.

"I work at a waxing shop and I don't mean for surfboards but for you know, your lady parts and legs and stuff. I'm there most of the day so you'll be able to reach me."

Santana was blushing all over again. She didn't even know surfboards needed waxing and then Brittany had to go talk about lady bits.

"Okay, well I'm staying here for a few days. If I don't see you here then I'll give you a call."

"Great!" Brittany beamed. "It was nice meeting you. I really gotta go but I look forward to seeing you again."

"Me too," Santana couldn't help but reply.

Brittany took a few steps backwards, smiling like she'd won the lottery then she turned around and jogged up the sand bank till she was out of sight.

As Santana walked back towards the Hudson Estate, she couldn't help but feel happy about the day even though it had started out shitty and almost ended that way. But then she'd met Brittany – the surfer girl with the incredible body and the beautiful smile.

By the time she got back to the others the sun had set and they were getting ready to head back to the house.

"Hey, where'd you go for so long?" Finn asked. Santana shrugged and said she'd just gone for a walk.

He knew Santana was still mad at him so he didn't push the matter further. They hardly said a word to each other until dinner.

Throughout dinner, Santana had become even more withdrawn. Finn tried to get her to participate but she made it clear that she wasn't interested. She was starting to worry about Finn's expectations of her that night.

But she also couldn't get Brittany out of her mind. Had the girl been flirting with her or just being really friendly? Strangers weren't usually that friendly with each other were they? Whatever Brittany's motive was, Santana couldn't help feeling good around her.

The evening winded down with the group moving to the game room. Santana stayed just long enough to be polite and then excused herself to go to bed saying that it'd been a long day.

She went through her night routine and got into her most non-sexy onesie. She wasn't actually feeling sleepy so she went on the balcony to feel the cool breeze. Her eyes turned towards the place where she'd met Brittany and she smiled just thinking about her. She wondered what Brittany was doing right now. Santana lit up her phone and checked if there were any missed calls.

Kitty never did call her back. With a sigh, Santana thumb hovered on the sleep button but on second thought she clicked on the photo album. The latest picture in camera roll was of Brittany's number ingrained in the sand. For some reason she couldn't imagine Brittany working in a waxing shop. But then again, the girl was great at making conversation and putting people at ease so maybe she was really good at her job.

Santana didn't know how long she had been staring at the photo but she was startled when someone came from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hey Santana, what were you looking at?" Finn hugged her from behind. It was not appreciated at all.

"A picture of the beach, nothing special," She shrugged and shifted out of his embrace.

"So about tonight…"

"I can't," Santana blurted, "because…I need to get waxed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so it can't be tonight." Santana wanted to add 'or ever.'

"Well, okay. But you get that taken care of tomorrow."

Santana rolled her eyes at how pushy he was.

"Fine, I'll look for a place but if it's local and dirty and not up to par then you're just going to have to wait."

"I'm not waiting Santana. It's happening tomorrow whether you've cleaned up or not." He said hotly and marched back into the room.

Santana stayed out for a while longer. She resigned to the fact that she'd have to sleep with him at some point and it'd be better to get it over with.

At least tomorrow she would get to see Brittany again.

* * *

**I promise from here on out will mostly be Brittana. I'll update soon. **

**Review at will!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It was barely light when Santana opened her eyes. The constant buzzing of her phone on her bedside table had awakened her. Her eyes opened fully and met the face of Finn Hudson snoring like the giant that he was. All desire to continue sleeping flew from her as she rolled out the opposite side of the bed.

She grabbed her phone from the table and received the call. Santana had no idea why Kitty was returning her call at this hour but was glad for a reason to be far away from the Hudson boy.

The morning air was still cool as she escaped to the balcony. She shut the glass door behind her. "Kitty, why are you calling so early?"

"I forgot you were probably sleeping. How's the honey moon?" Kitty got straight to the point. Unlike Santana, her best friend was a huge fan of Finn Hudson.

"It's not a honey moon and I really don't want to talk about him. Why didn't you answer my call yesterday? What's going on?"

"Oh that. I fainted and was sent to the hospital. My phone was at home but Ryder just brought it to me."

"What!" Santana shouted then looked over her shoulder to see if Finn had stirred. "Have you been overworking?"

"Maybe, it's probably also my new diet."

"Kitty, how many times do I have to tell you you're beautiful just the way you are? Ryder must be worrying himself to death over you."

"I was just trying to follow this tried and proven diet I found on the internet. It said to drink lots of fluids and eat a small block of cheese when I was really hungry. I knew it was too good to be true and I'm not doing it again."

"Good," Santana said with a sigh. Her friend had always had this obsession with looking really thin. "You don't need a stupid diet. Take it from me."

"Because you're a lesbian right? I'm joking. I know, you were always the reasonable one."

"At least you didn't die bitch," Santana said a little lighter.

"Whatever, but really how are things going with Finn?"

"Ugh, I wished he'd just ignore me like he usually does. Now he wants me to sleep with him which is like gross."

"I'll do it!" Kitty volunteered.

"Get yourself a tan and come down here ASAP, I'm sure he won't know the difference in the dark."

They both laughed. It would be pretty funny if they got Finn drunk and traded places.

"It sucks for you, like, I feel bad that he would demand that of you."

"Yeah, well he wanted to do it last night but I got away with telling him I wasn't ready…down there."

"Great! But how are you gonna keep coming up with excuses? I mean the hair excuse will only hold him back a few days."

"He said I had to do it with him tonight whether I was ready or not, which kind of sounds like he's forcing me to have sex with him. Could I just refuse?"

"You can, but then you'll have to tell him why. Maybe you should just tell him you're a lesbian."

"And what? Give him political ammo against me if I ever run against him in the future?"

"It's that or you sleep with him along the line. Look, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Kitty. I should have thought this through before signing the contract. I really thought I could get by and fake it all."

"Is there any way to back out?"

"That's going to cause me a lot of problems with a lot of people. I'll probably never get a job on the Hudson team again and my dad will be mad for throwing away an opportunity."

"It's up to you, but if it really comes down to it. You can say no to Finn. You don't need a better reason to not sleep with him than that you don't want to."

"I'll remember that. Thanks for your support Kitty, and don't you dare go do anything foolish like live off dices of cheese again."

"I won't. Hey, Ryder is coming to take me back to the office now. We've got lots of work to do. Enjoy your vacation! Maybe you'll meet a hot Hawaiian girl! Bye!"

Santana was about to say 'I already have', but Kitty had disconnected. She went back into the room and decided to take a shower.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, hair dried and dressed in a similar fashion as the day before, Finn was just waking up.

"Good morning Santana," he said as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Santana said a quick good morning and then told him she was going to do her make up in the dressing room. She went in and locked the door.

An-hour later she was finished. She took extra long to get her makeup just right because she wanted to impress Brittany today.

Finn had knocked on her door twenty minutes ago telling her he needed clothes. Santana put down her palette of eye shadow and found a Polo shirt, chunky shorts and a pair of underwear. She opened the door and threw them at an unsuspecting Finn.

He didn't bother her after that.

After her fixing this and changing that, she decided that her makeup would have to do. She didn't know why she was so nervous to see Brittany again. Maybe it was because she wasn't only going to see Brittany but the girl would be seeing her…all of her.

The others were in the middle of breakfast when Santana finally joined them. She ate quickly and then excused herself to make a phone call. Nobody besides Finn seemed to mind that didn't care for their company. He had on an annoyed face when she left to walk in the garden.

In the middle of the rose garden was a thick trellis giving shade to a swing. Santana sat down and waited for Brittany or someone at the shop to pick up. It was ten o'clock now so certainly the shop was open.

"You've reached Waxology, how may we help you?" A voice Santana couldn't decipher answered. It could have been Brittany but she wasn't sure.

"Umm, hi is Brittany there?"

"Brittany is with a customer right now, are you coming in for an appointment or do you just want to talk to her."

"Actually, I wanted to make an appointment but I also want to see Brittany." Santana slapped her forehead thinking she sounded way too eager.

"Okay, well can I have your name please?"

"Santana Lopez,"

The girl on the line repeated her name out loud.

"We're pretty free this morning. Is there…"

"Hello! Santana?" A perky voice replaced the previous operator and Santana instantly knew that it was Brittany.

"Hi, Brittany?"

"Yep! So it sounds like Marley is setting you up for an appointment. You know, you can just come see me without getting a wax as an excuse."

"Oh uh, I do actually need to get a wax even though not a lot has grown back yet."

"Okay…" Brittany drawled.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." Santana nearly hung up then and there.

"No it's fine; I talk about it all the time. It's part of my job. So when are you coming in? I've cleared my schedule for you."

In the background, Santana could hear Marley asking about the other customers. Brittany indiscreetly told her to take them.

"I'd really like to see you, but if you're not free…"

"No, I'm totally free. You can come anytime." Brittany quickly assured.

"Okay, what about right now?" The sooner Santana got away from Finn the better.

"That's great!"

"Actually," Santana realized that she had no car and had no idea if she could just borrow one of the Hudson's cars along with a driver. She was probably going to get lost if she drove herself. "I don't have a car and I don't know how soon I can get one."

"Oh well, you're staying at the Hudson's place right?"

"Yep,"

Without a moment's hesitation, Brittany replied. "I could go get you if you wanted."

"You'd do that?" Santana said in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Won't your boss be mad?"

"You're a friend of the Hudson's so you're practically VIP. I'll just tell Shannon I'm abiding by her rule to give good customer service."

"I really appreciate it Brittany" Santana said breathing a little easier.

"No problem, I'll be at the front gate in fifteen."

"Okay."

Santana hung up the phone and did an internal squeal. She couldn't believe Brittany would do all this for a girl she'd met the day before. But then again, Brittany had asked her to coffee after talking to her for ten minutes. Santana had no idea what else the girl would do; still, she couldn't wait to find out.

"Where are you going Santana?" Finn marched after her. She had gotten her handbag and put on her shoes, now she was walking down the drive towards the front gate.

"Out!" was all she said without turning around.

"Hey, we're going banana boating in an hour. Will you be back by then?"

"Probably not," Santana stopped under the shade of the guard post.

"You don't have to do this Santana. I want you to have fun with us. Come on; let's go get ready to swim." He tried to grab her wrist but she swung her arm away.

"You go have fun with your friends; I want to see the town." She said defiantly.

"Fine. We can move banana boating to this afternoon."

"No!" Santana shouted at him. "Don't you get it? I don't want to be around you."

"You're still mad about what I said? Christ! I dunno why you're making such a big deal! Are you a virgin or something? Just tell me!"

"It's none of your business," Santana pointed a finger in his face. Just then, a small blue colored jeep rolled up in front of the gate.

The guard on duty quickly left his post to see who it was.

"Hey, I should know!" Finn was saying but Santana wasn't listening anymore. She was already following the guard to the door.

"It's alright," she told the guard. "That's my friend; she's picking me up to see the town."

The guard opened a small door for Santana to go out.

"Don't let her go!" Finn shoved the guard aside and rushed towards the jeep.

Santana had already seated herself in the windowless, roofless car and slammed the door.

"Go Brittany! Drive!" She yelled as unfamiliar adrenalin rushed through her body. For once she felt like she was doing something spontaneous and exciting.

With a slightly confused expression, Brittany put the car into motion and backed down the way she'd come. She did a U-turn with Finn still in hot pursuit of the car but there was no way he could catch up.

They left him in a cloud of dust.

A few minutes into the drive Brittany turned towards Santana. She stalled when she saw her fountain of black hair blowing wildly in the wind and heard Santana giggling.

"Hi Santana, so you want to tell me what that was about?" Brittany said. She would have loved to go on watching Santana let her hair down but then she might get them in a car accident.

"That was just Finn, my idiot fiancé." Santana said with less enthusiasm. Brittany's face also dropped at the title. "It's not what you think." She corrected when she saw the change in Brittany's demeaner.

"Really? Because I think you look beautiful today." Brittany changed the subject.

Santana couldn't help but blush. She'd been told before that she looked beautiful but never from a girl who wasn't her own mother. "My hair is a mess." She mumbled modestly.

"I like it." Brittany shrugged. Santana smiled wider and looked the other way. Being under Brittany's scrutiny was making her way too hot under the collar. She didn't know what else to say to this very bold girl so Santana settled for looking at the view and stealing glances at her.

Brittany put in a Beach Boy's disc and began to sing a little. This gave Santana a chance to get a good look at her. She was wearing a white polo with 'waxology' screened over the left breast pocket. Her jean shorts barely covered any of her milky white legs that went on for days. They looked muscular too, probably from all the surfing she did. Come to think of it, Brittany had the most perfect athletic body Santana had ever seen.

She also had a winning smile. There was no denying that Santana was absolutely attracted to her.

"Aren't the Beach Boy's the best?" Brittany asked. She had her eyes on Santana again. Something about them had Santana speechless and completely lost.

"I guess I don't listen to them much." Santana mustered.

"That's a crime," Brittany replied seriously, "But I forgive you because you'll be hearing them a lot for the next few days."

Santana was a little confused, "why's that?"

"Cus you'll be sticking with me," Brittany winked. "But first things first, we're here!"

She parked the car and got out. Santana on the other hand began to have a mini panic. 'Here' meant that they were at the wax shop and that very soon Brittany would be getting a very good look at her.

"Santana are you coming?" She realized that she hadn't made a move to get out of the car. She didn't know why she was being so hesitant. Wasn't she the one who wanted to see Brittany? Didn't she make an appointment? For the love of god, she'd freakin asked Brittany to pick her up!

"Uh Santana?" Brittany appeared by her door. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just making sure I have everything." Santana held onto her purse and looked around knowing that there was nothing else that was hers in the car.

"It's okay if you're not feeling well. I can take you home or you can just lie down inside."

"Thank you Brittany, but I'm really okay." Santana gave her a reassuring smile and hopped out of the car.

Brittany led Santana to the entrance of the shop where they were required to remove their shoes.

"Shannon's policy," Brittany told her. "She kind of likes to keep things uber clean so no shoes allowed or else I'll be on mop duty for the rest of my life."

"Wouldn't want that," Santana played along.

"Definitely not."

Brittany opened the door for Santana and told her to make herself at home on the couches in the waiting room. "Here's a form you have to fill out so we know a little of your medical history and what service you want."

Santana nodded and looked over the form.

"I'll be right back, just gotta check with Marley which rooms are free." Brittany said before disappearing behind a curtain.

Santana filled in all the blanks and ticked off the appropriate answers. Her hands shook a little because she was still feeling nervous. It wasn't like she'd never had a wax before but she always did it at the same place with the same person. She remembered the first time, at sixteen; her mother had brought her to see Ms. Corcoran. Santana had been uncomfortable showing herself to the lady but Ms. Corcoran put her at ease with her warm smile and professional attitude. Before Santana knew it, Ms. Corcoran announced that she was done.

However, now Santana was in a new place and getting waxed by a new person, no less a girl she was beginning to form a crush on.

Brittany reemerged from behind the curtains separating the waiting area from the service area.

"Okay, so I've got room three ready. Do you want to follow me?" Santana got up and handed the form to Brittany. They walked through the curtain that led to a hall with three doors on either side. When they came to room three, Brittany let her in. To Santana's relief, it seemed up to par with the place Santana was used to getting her wax. It had a nice clean smell and was decorated with random objects from the island.

"So, if you'll lie down here," Brittany pointed to a bed in the center of the room, "I'll take a look at this." She waved the form in her hand.

Santana got on the bed and adjusted herself into a comfortable position. She was still trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"I have a serious question for you Santana." She turned to Brittany and cocked her eyebrow. "Do you want me to do your wax? I promise that I'm 100 percent professional at my job, but if you think we're too familiar, I won't hesitate to have my colleague do it for you."

For a second Santana considered not having Brittany do it but then it was a choice between Brittany and some girl she'd heard on the phone. The latter didn't seem any more appealing to Santana and a part of her trusted Brittany.

"It's okay, you can do it." Santana affirmed.

"Okay," Brittany said with a smile. "So, this is the part where I go over the form just to make sure I've got everything correctly. You want a full Brazilian wax. You have no allergies to beeswax and the last time you visited a cosmetologist was a month ago."

Santana nodded.

"Then we're all set."

Brittany handed Santana a pair of disposable g-strings and left the room so that Santana could remove her pants and underwear. She returned when Santana said she was ready. Without saying more than 'I'm going to start now' Brittany got to work applying talcum powder to the area and then spread the warm wax onto her. She laid the thin cloth strips on top of the wax and left it for a moment to harden.

It was strange to be in the same room as Brittany and to not hear her talk. Santana could also sense that Brittany was doing her best not to let her eyes linger down there for longer than was necessary.

When the time came to pull, Brittany did so very quickly and cleanly. Santana was relieved that the pain was minimal.

"Brittany," Santana said when the silence was becoming a bit much for her. She didn't know it was possible but she missed Brittany's animated voice. "I don't mind if you talk."

"Oh, I thought maybe it'd feel awkward for you. Most of the time, clients just like me to get it done and not bother them with my stories or questions."

"That's not a problem; I like it when you tell me things. I think it's more awkward when you're not talking" Santana giggled.

"Really?" Brittany's eyes widened, "that's how I feel too. It's so hard for me to stand around and not say anything. That's why I have lots of stuff in this room, so I can look at it when I get bored."

"I'm pleasantly surprised at how you've decorated it. The picture of the beach is really nice." Santana pointed to a large picture taking up half the wall.

"It's the nicest beach on the island, and it's the one I live nearest to. My house is actually a five minute walk away and the view is so pretty in the morning."

"Wait, you live on the nicest beach on the island?" Santana's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, you should stay over sometime. All the tourists are gone so it's just the locals – most of the time it's deserted." Santana was about to say something but Brittany said to hold it as she quickly stripped off another set of cloth.

"So what do you say?" Brittany said when she was finished applying the next set.

"I don't know Finn is already mad at me."

"Right I forgot you have a boyfriend," Brittany grimaced.

"He's not…we're not together like that." Santana tried to explain. She knew she wasn't doing a very good job because Brittany was wearing a confused frown. "We have a marriage contract."

"I know what marriage contract is, all married people get one." Brittany said in a quiet voice.

Santana growled in frustration.

"So that actually makes him your husband. Sorry I used the wrong term." Brittany pointed out the part she had obviously gotten wrong.

"No! He's not my husband either; he's just some boy I foolishly agreed to marry to further both our political careers. I don't even like him!"

Brittany for the first time was lost for words. She wasn't stupid but she never imagined that people did things like that in politics. "You don't?" She stuttered.

"I don't," Santana confirmed. "It really was a stupid decision, and here I am getting a wax just because he wants to have sex with me. How stupid can I get? "

"Oh, so you're going to have sex with him?" Brittany obviously didn't like the sound of it.

"I don't know. I definitely don't want to but it's complicated."

"What's complicated about saying no?"

Santana sighed. "Because, he'll push me for a reason and I can't tell him that…he can't know…"

"That you might be actually be gay?" Brittany finished her sentence.

"Yes," Santana wondered how in the world Brittany knew. Then again she might just have awesome gaydar because she was flirting with her on the first day they'd met. Maybe Santana smelled like a golf course. "How did you know?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm done with the front, could you turn over for me?"

"Fine," Santana tucked her legs in and let Brittany get back to work. The girl still hadn't answered her. Either she hadn't heard the question or she wasn't answering on purpose.

After she was done, Brittany took off her gloves and said she'd wait outside for Santana to get dressed again.

Brittany walked with Santana to the front desk where she got Santana's bill. "That'll be 60 dollars… Ms. Lopez." A certain satisfaction settled on Brittany's face now that she knew Santana's last name.

Santana rolled her eyes and got three twenty's from her purse.

"Wait, you have to tell me first how you knew I was a lesbian. Is it that obvious?" She said in a whisper. She retracted her hand, keeping the bills close to her chest.

"It was the way you only stayed to watch me surf, when I was leaving you got up to leave too. And, it was the way you looked at me when I came to say hi." Brittany replied. The scene replayed in Santana's mind, and yeah she had been leering pretty hard at Brittany's body and her gorgeous face. She gulped, guilty as charged.

"Oh yeah? And how is it that I look at you?" Santana flirted freely now that Brittany knew she was just her type.

"…Like you'll accept the invitation to stay the night at my place so that you don't have to go back to your fake boyfriend." Brittany smirked, clearly having planned to invite her all along.

"Are you really asking me to go home with you?" Santana didn't think she'd ever learn how forward Brittany could be.

"Santana, I didn't ask you to sleep with me. We can have a good time without doing that." Brittany said. "Besides, if you say yes, I'll get a bunch of my surfing friends together for a huge bonfire. You'll absolutely love it. There'll be barbecue, singing and dancing, booze – just a whole lot of fun. And then I can show you the stars. They're so bright this time of year and I swear you will have never seen stars like this in the city – ever!"

"Okay Brittany!" Santana chuckled. She had to cut Brittany off before the girl forgot to breathe.

"So you'll come?"

"Yes, I'll go with you but if I'm staying overnight then I have to get more stuff from the house."

"Of course, I'll drive you back and pick you up when you're ready. But that will probably have to be after we close shop. It's not tourist season so we're pretty consistent with our closing times that's like at five. I can ask Shannon to go early though if we don't have many appointments, she's less strict with my time once surf season starts anyways."

"Brittany, that sounds great." Santana shook her head. Brittany really could go on forever. Not that Santana didn't love to listen, but a customer just walked into the shop. Brittany in her excitement hadn't noticed. "But maybe you should get back to work and I'll call you later?"

"Oh," Brittany said as she saw the customer waiting patiently on the couch. "It's Mrs. Jackson. She always has Marley do her. I'll just tell Marley she's here and then I can take you home."

"Thank you Brittany," Santana said and on second thought shoved the 60 bucks at Brittany. She'd almost forgotten to pay.

"Right," Brittany took the money and put it in the cashier machine. "Okay just wait a second, I'll be right back."

True to her word, Brittany returned not two minutes later with Marley in tow. Once Mrs. Jackson was in good hands Brittany grabbed Santana by the arm and headed to the car.

As the car got started, Brittany turned to Santana with a glint in her eyes.

"What is it Brittany?" Santana asked. The girl seemed to be struggling with words, which was odd behavior for her.

"Well, do you want to go home right now? It's my lunch break in half-an-hour and there's this amazing seafood place on a beach near here. No pressure but it's really one of those things you shouldn't miss when you come here and I'd love to take you there. It's called the seafarer."

Brittany stopped talking and waited for Santana's answer. She looked less confident than before as she searched Santana's face.

"Heck, why not. Let's do it!" Santana decided after taking a few seconds to think it over. She hadn't been able to say no to Brittany on anything so far, and it didn't seem like she'd be able to deny the blonde anything any time soon.

Who could blame her? She was on a beautiful island – friendless. And here was this incredible girl wanting to show her the best time. Hell, as if she was going to say no to that!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Santana couldn't believe how fast time flew for her when she was with Brittany. The girl had taken her to an opened air restaurant by the sea and ordered a literal feast for them. Brittany said it was because she couldn't decide which menu Santana should try so she should get a taste of all of them. By the end of the meal, Santana had a full tummy and permanent grin on her face.

As always, Brittany had made sure to keep her entertained and laughing throughout the meal. She was starting to question whether her feelings towards Brittany were becoming more than just a crush.

Towards the end of the meal, Santana's phone buzzed. It was Finn. She was conflicted about picking it up. On one hand, she probably should let him know where she was or he might think someone had kidnapped her (it wasn't far from the truth, Brittany had her captivated), on the other hand she didn't want to ruin her perfectly good day with another pending argument.

"You're not going to pick that up?" Brittany said having just come back from settling the bill. She wouldn't have Santana pay for any of it – not even the water and ice.

"It's Finn, and honestly I don't feel like talking to him." Before Santana could cancel the call, the buzzing stopped.

"He might send out a search party if you don't at least tell him your fine. That happens to me a lot. Sometimes I wander off and lose track of time. I don't have a phone so people always assume I got eaten by a shark or walked off a cliff."

"I would be worried too if you disappeared and I couldn't contact you."

"Well, I promise to not do that while you're with me. Deal?" Brittany held out her pinky over the table. Santana took it, although she thought they were a little old to be making pinky promises.

"I guess I'll text him and tell him I'm alive and well. Maybe I'll add that I survived a rain of coconuts."

"I like how you think Santana Lopez."

"And I still can't believe I don't know your last name Brittany." Santana said as she typed out a quick text.

"Maybe, if I like you enough by the end of our time together, I'll tell you."

"What if I die of anticipation?"

"Then I'll tell you before you take your last breath, just so you can die in peace." Brittany stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"You really are something else Brittany," Santana shook her head. "So Finn texted me back saying they are going to some nearby island on a speed boat and that they're leaving in half an hour."

"Looks like you have a choice to make. Go back to your boring husband or have the night of your life with me?" The way she said it didn't make it hard for Santana to choose the later. She had already made so many spontaneous choices today, and she loved where each one had brought her. Finding out how Brittany would make that night 'the night of her life' was something she'd choose over Finn Hudson any day.

"So what will it be?" Brittany looked so sure that Santana would pick her.

"Who cares about a going on a speed boat when they can have a bonfire?"

"YES!" Brittany jumped up fist pumped the air several times. Santana had to smile at her joy and enthusiasm. She had never met anyone like Brittany before.

They decided to wait for Finn and Co. to leave before Santana picked up some clothes from the house. Brittany opted to wander in the garden while Santana went inside to get her things. Half an hour later Santana came to find her. In truth, it shouldn't have taken so long for Santana to pack an overnight bag but she took a good fifteen minutes just deciding which bikini to bring and if she should pack her sexy lingerie or not. The fact that she even thought about it meant that on some level, she wanted the night to end with Brittany taking them off her.

"Hi, so I'm ready to go." Santana found Brittany chilling on a rubber boat in the Hudson's giant pool.

"Oh, great!" Brittany got the paddles and began rowing back to the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing?" Santana questioned with an amused chuckle.

"I wanted to get in the water but then I realized that if I went swimming I'd have to shower and stuff. I have work so I can't do that. This was the alternative." She shrugged hoisting the boat over her shoulder and putting it back where she presumably found it. Not that Santana cared where Brittany had gotten the boat from; she was too focused on watching Brittany's biceps flex as she carried the weighty object. That girl had guns, perfect, toned arm muscles. Santana wanted to swoon or pretend to fall in the pool so Brittany would catch her with those extremely capable arms.

"So, we're all ready huh? I can help with those. It just doesn't look right for a beautiful girl with a sunhat and glasses to be hauling all this." Santana didn't know how Brittany's logic worked but was perfectly okay with Brittany being the gentlewoman.

The trip to the Hudson's had made Brittany a little bit late for work. But Brittany got out of punishment by giving her boss, Shannon Beiste, the excuse that this high profile, rising star, politician needed her opinion on which leg wax was the most natural and suited for her skin type.

"I couldn't very well do it over the phone so I had to go to the Hudson's." Brittany finished explaining.

"And this is your rising star politician? I don't recognize her." Beiste looked Santana up and down.

"Oh yeah, she's like the soon to be mayor of Arizona." Santana wanted to tell Brittany that there was no such thing but her input was no longer needed. Beiste nodded and welcomed her to 'Waxology'.

Santana shook her hand and settled onto the couch, prepared for a few hours of waiting. She'd brought her laptop so she could do some research. Unbeknownst to everybody, Santana was privately working for a few woman senators wanting to propose a controversial bill. If her dad knew about it, he would either be happy she was working with such high profile people or mad that she was going behind the Hudson's back and working for other people as well. She didn't dare find out so she did it in secret.

Santana was so engrossed in her work that she didn't see Brittany come at her until the girl was sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Move your fingers before they fall off." Santana didn't understand until she lifted her hands away from the keyboard of her Mac book and the lid came down.

"What…"

"You're on vacation, why are you working? And I know you were working because you definitely weren't trolling youtube for funny cat videos. No one can watch those and keep a straight face."

"Okay, you caught me. I just thought that I'd work while you worked."

"It's not the same. I'm not on holiday but I'm free now."

"That was fast." Santana looked at her watch, it was only three thirty. "Are you sure, your boss isn't going to be mad at you for leaving early? I mean I already made you late this afternoon."

"I already asked her if I could leave at four. She knows its surf season and that I need time to work on my board and body."

Santana was about to mention the fact that Brittany's body was already perfect but she opted to keep that thought to herself for now. "But it's only three thirty."

"Three thirty is practically four and there aren't any more appointments. Marley can take care of the few walk-ins the rest of the afternoon. It's not like she represents Hawaii in the Annual American Surfing Championship."

"Is that your way of telling me that you are?" Santana cocked her eyebrow.

"This is my third year representing…my dad thought I was too young to try out before I was eighteen."

"Umm so, oh my god! Are you only 20? Brittany why didn't you tell me you were so young!" All this time she had been flirting with someone four years young than her. Of course she hadn't done anything to take advantage of Brittany but it suddenly felt so…weird.

"Wait, first of all I am not 20. I just had my 22nd birthday. I can see you're very good at math and yes I would have started professional surfing at 18 if I hadn't had an accident tearing one of my ligaments while playing beach volleyball. Why is my age such a big deal? Are you old, like 30?"

"I am definitely not 30." Santana said relieved. "I'm sorry I freaked out, I've just never dated anyone four years younger than me. It's scared me a little I'm not going to lie."

"What?" Santana didn't understand why Brittany was smiling. "Did I miss something?"

"I dunno," Brittany shrugged and picked at some lint on her shirt. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

Santana realized her slip up immediately and her face turned red. Now the smile was out in full force.

"I know I said I'd take you to the bon fire. But if you're too shy to ask me as you're date, then you can ask me to ask you."

This whole situation turned serious when she made that slip up, she almost wished she could take it back. But, truthfully Santana didn't think it could be any more perfect. It might have been brought up on accident but there was no mistake that Santana would love for it to be a date.

"I'd love to be your date to the bonfire, if you want me to." She said shyly as if Brittany would have the audacity to say no.

"Well then, Ms. Lopez would you join me at the bonfire as my date?" Her hand was stretched towards Santana; all she had to do was grab it.

"Yes Brittany, I'll be your date." She couldn't help the huge smile that broke on her face. Brittany had that effect on her, and it was official – she was going on a date with a hot Hawaiian girl.

Brittany parked her jeep in front of her house. There wasn't any driveway to park on, just sand. That's right; Brittany's house was in a little wooded area right on the beach. It looked like a wooden bungalow, private enough, but only 500 meters from the small seaside community.

"Home sweet home!" Brittany announced. She killed the engine and hopped out. Santana followed her on the pine strewn path to the few stairs leading to her front door. While Brittany opened it, Santana glanced to the built-in shed where a small workshop of sorts could be seen. Santana also saw quite a few surfboards placed on the walls.

She tightened her hold on the bag she'd brought and stepped into Brittany's home. It was a one floor house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living area and a kitchen.

"You live here by yourself?" Santana couldn't help asking. Obviously Brittany didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend but that didn't exclude a roommate.

"Yep, just little old me and…"

"Oh my fucking god what just hit me!" Santana screamed. It had come out of nowhere, this large ball of fur that ran way too fast for its weight. It bounded straight for Santana and nearly knocked her off her feet.

"I was going to introduce you to Applebee my companion." Brittany giggled and ran to catch whatever the hell Applebee was. It had gone outside.

"What kind of wild animal do you keep Brittany?" Santana took a few hesitant steps to peek outside. Brittany was holding what Santana supposed was a super duper overweight cat that possibly came from a cat and tiger crossbreeding.

"She's not wild, Applebee is a Maine Coon I've had her since she was a kitten. She's in that stubborn teenage phase now, so it's a little hard to live with her. She's gotta sort out her issues you know? Or get laid."

"How does she run so fast?" Santana was still coming down from her fright. The cat was huge; it shouldn't have been able to reach very high speeds.

"You might think she's fat, but this is all fur. If you come pet her, you'll see how soft she is." Tentatively, Santana approached Brittany sitting on the top step with her cat on her lap. "She won't bite; I told her she won't get her favorite tuna if she doesn't behave in the presence of guests."

Santana ran her fingers through the soft fur; half scared that the cat would turn its head and take a bite out of her hand. Contrary to her fear, the cat settled down and purred apparently liking the petting.

"See, you guys are gonna get along just fine." Brittany beamed. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house and we should get changed before the guys get here."

Brittany let Applebee run off to the shed and took Santana's hand. She smiled widely when Santana gave it to her without hesitation. It was becoming a habit that gave Santana good butterflies every time it happened.

"Okay so this is the sitting area, that table is for dining and doing pretty much everything. The kitchen isn't that big because I usually cook only for me and if I'm lazy I'll go down to Ariel's. And this is the guest room, kind of small and cramped. Most of the time I let the guys' crash here when they're drunk, Applebee also likes to sleep under the bed. But the room is clean!" Brittany quickly defended. "So if you want you can stay here, but I'd much rather you share my bed."

She winked. Santana almost choked on her own saliva. Nobody winks after inviting you to share their bed unless they have a one-track mind!

"I think," Santana looked at the small room and thought of how much nicer Brittany's room probably was. "Let's go to your room."

There was also the matter of sharing the small room with the cat. Not all that appealing.

"Couldn't agree more with your life choices Santana," Brittany led the way to her room. It was definitely more spacious. There was a king sized bed in the smack center of the room.

"So, you can get changed. I've already got my bikini on under my clothes so I'll just wait for you outside. Santana nodded and looked towards the door Brittany just left wide open. She contemplated if she should close it before undressing or change in the bathroom. But Brittany seemed to be out of sight and there wasn't anyone else around to see her naked so she began to strip.

She only prayed that the cat wouldn't make an appearance and freak her out again.

When she had put on a light pink bikini and thrown a loose cut -off and shorts on top, she went out to the little porch in front of Brittany's house. She had a great view of the beach from here, and only imagined how beautiful it was at sunrise.

Some noises caught her attention. It sounded like Brittany's friends had arrived. All of a sudden, her cut-off that displayed her well defined abs didn't seem like such a good idea. She had wanted to wear it for Brittany, not for a bunch of boys.

Deciding she was too lazy to change again, she entered the shed where Brittany and three guys were leaning over a table. There was a surfboard lying on top and the four looked like they were examining it.

"Hey Santana," Brittany didn't finish whatever else she was going to say. Her eyes went directly to Santana's uncovered stomach. Just the effect Santana was going for.

"Okay, you going to introduce us to this hot Latina Brittany?"

"Guys, this is Santana," Brittany said when she'd found her voice and my eyes. "And Santana these are my friends, Jesse, Rory, and Arthur. They were just about to get the wood for the fire."

She gave them a look that said 'don't argue'.

"Yeah, hey so see you around." Arthur put his hands in his pocket and cocked his head for the other guys to follow him out. "Brit, you gonna have time to hit the waves with us?"

"Sure will, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Do you only hang out with guys?" Santana couldn't help asking. That day at the beach, Brittany was the only girl in the group as well.

"I'm hanging out with you beautiful."

Santana blushed furiously.

"Come on over here," Brittany who was now seated on the table next to the surfboard motioned with her fingers. Santana didn't know how close 'here' was meant to be but she stopped about a meter away. A pale arm swooped out and caught her by the wrist making her stumble closer – right between Brittany's legs.

They were now the same height with Brittany sitting but more importantly Santana noticed how close she was to Brittany. They were practically breathing the same air!

"Much better," Brittany grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm," Their eyes locked and neither girl had the power to look away. Santana took in the blue of Brittany's eyes and her long, beautifully curved lashes. She wanted to bring her fingers up to run over Brittany's freckle stained cheeks.

Brittany's hands were now holding Santana around the waist. Her thumbs played over the muscles of Santana's stomach. Santana let out a nervous smile and she swore for a split second Brittany's eyes fluttered down to her lips.

This was it; Brittany was going to kiss her.

"Santana…"

"Yes." She said without waiting for Brittany to ask. All the build-up was leading to this kiss. Santana wanted Brittany to kiss her already.

"I didn't even," Brittany was cut off by Santana pressing her lips softly into hers.

Brittany's eyes were still wide in wonderment when Santana opened hers. Suddenly she felt like it had been a huge mistake. She shouldn't have kissed Brittany first, Brittany wasn't even asking to kiss her but Santana just went for it because god damn, those lips were begging for attention.

"I…oh gosh I shouldn't have." Santana drew away, turning and covering her face with her hands. Such an idiot!

"Santana," Brittany called to her. "It's alright, you just surprised me."

"I'm so sorry Brittany,"

"No, no, don't be," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind. It was the first time she and Brittany were in full contact. "It was bound to happen and, I liked it a lot. I just wished you'd given me a chance to return the kiss properly before pulling away."

"Really? Do you maybe want to return the favor…?" Santana turned in Brittany's arms now that her embarrassment had passed. She felt herself being forced backwards till her back hit a wall.

"You didn't have to ask." Brittany lunged forward and Santana prepared to open her mouth for the kiss that never came.

"Brittany!"

Santana opened her eyes and quickly looked to where the noise had come from. She found Brittany two feet away, panting slightly.

"Hey Jesse, watcha want?"

"Came to get a lighter or a box of matches. Rory, that idiot, dropped our box of matches in the water."

"Oh, hey just wait a sec I've got one somewhere in these drawers."

Santana smiled awkwardly at Jesse who looked her up and down without a hint of subtlety.

"Here," Brittany said after she'd thrown a metal lighter at Jesse.

"Owwww, Brit!" He clutched his head where he had been hit. Santana laughed quietly at Brittany's antic. "Damn, I wasn't messing with your girl none."

"Didn't say you were, but feel free to feel guilty and nurse that bump on your head."

"Got it, but hey hurry with the new board yeah? We gotta test it out before we get it to Richie." He sulked away still rubbing his temple.

"Brittany, he didn't do anything wrong." Santana frowned. She didn't want to get in-between Brittany and her friends.

"What, he deserved it."

"Why?"

"He was looking at you."

"And? Boys look at girls." Santana didn't know what kind of response she wanted from Brittany but it would be awesome to hear Brittany say she'd hit her friend because she wanted Santana for her eyes only.

"You're…my friend. Whatever, I do that to him all the time since he's always perving on girls." Brittany shut down the conversation. "I've got this board that needs waxing and testing, do you want to help?"

Santana tuned out thinking how cute Brittany was fumbling over her words. She only caught the part after waxing and testing. "What? You want me to wax and test you?"

Brittany gave a wholehearted laugh. "No honey, I said the board. Although, I kind of like your idea."

"Shit, yes I'll help you…with the board."

If only she could count how many times she'd embarrassed herself in front of Brittany.

"Not that I'd be much help. I don't know anything about waxing surfboards."

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Brittany got out all the equipment that she would need. "Okay, we start by wiping down the board to get rid of dust and stuff. A quick wipe should do, it's new. Usually when I wax I have to remove the old wax first."

Santana grabbed the rag from Brittany's hand it was doused with something called mineral spirits. Then she started clearing the dust off. "Why do you need to wax a surfboard anyway?"

"Honey, if you tried surfing without the wax you wouldn't last for a second."

Santana still looked confused. "But doesn't the wax make you slip?"

"It's cute when you're clueless. I'll show you why we wax in a second."

Brittany watched amused as Santana worked. Santana was pretty sure Brittany was making her work so that she could watch her exert herself. She had a sudden image of herself washing a car with a bunch of guys ogling her. She didn't mind that Brittany was intently checking her out.

When Santana had finished cleaning the board she asked Brittany, "What else?"

"Okay, now we gotta lay on the basecoat." Brittany held a block that looked a lot like a bar of soap in her hand. One edge was already shaved down to a slant. "Here," she handed the block to Santana who stared at it dumbly.

"So I just rub it?"

"Any way you want. What's your favorite way to rub?" Santana gulped. Should she have a favorite way to rub? And rub what? Unless Brittany was talking about…

"Ummm, circles?"

"I love circles too, but there are other ways to apply the wax. Here, let me show you." Santana handed the block to Brittany but the girl didn't take it. She held Santana's hand and pressed her front into Santana's back. "Make sure to use the edge of the bar. Usually I do circles but we can also do straight lines, like this." She moved Santana's arm in a up and down motion.

"Or crosshatch which are straight lines at an angle, and the kitchen sink rub."

"What's that?"

"However you like. Up, down, around, hard, soft, fast, slow, curls…whatever works for you." Brittany said right behind Santana's ear. Her warm breath hit Santana's ear and neck.

Santana gulped but began to make circles on the long white surface.

"We can switch if you get tired."Brittany backed away.

Santana rubbed for a while until she paused to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"I got it," Brittany took the basewax from Santana and worked in large fast circles to complete the first layer. "This is the foundation so that the second coat will stick for a long time."

"Now for the temperature wax, I use warm water wax."

Santana watched Brittany apply the second coat of wax. She looked so hot waxing that board. Halfway through, Brittany stopped to take off her shirt revealing her bikini.

"I can help," Santana offered, not sure that she'd survive watching Brittany waxing the board half naked.

"I'm almost done honey, don't worry I'll let you do the final step." And so Santana underwent the torture of watching Brittany's toned arms and stomach flex every time she pressed down onto the board. She began to hum a song that Santana assumed was by the beach boys.

"I like your voice," Santana said.

"I'm not a very good singer, but I like to sing when I'm in a good mood, especially the beach boys."

"How did I not know?"

"I warned you," Brittany sent her a hundred megawatt smile and finished the board. "Next we use this comb to make crosshatch patterns all over the board. Do you want to help?"

Once again Brittany showed Santana how to do it, and how much pressure she should put into scraping the wax. From behind, Santana could feel Brittany's hand snaking onto her torso as if Brittany's naked stomach pressed into her wasn't enough to make her sweat.

"You got it from here?"

"Yeah," Santana was relieved that Brittany stepped back. She didn't know how many more touches she could endure before she did something spontaneous like grab Brittany by the neck and kiss her senseless.

When they had done both sides, Brittany brought a bottle of cold water and sprayed it all over the wax. "The cold water helps the wax to harden, and the crosshatch pattern you just did will help the surfer to stay on the board. Thanks for helping me."

"I loved it; I can't believe I just got to wax!"

"Twice in a day huh?" Brittany teased. "Don't turn red honey, I was kidding. Come on, shall we go test her?"

Santana nodded, if only so Brittany would stop looking at her in that smug way.

At the beach, Santana saw how big the bonfire was. Brittany had told her that the boys would probably go all out since they hadn't had one in a while. The fire itself wasn't burning very bright yet, but the wood pile was impressive.

"Hey Brit! You made it!" Arthur waved Brittany over. Said girl ran towards her friend still carrying the surfboard under her arm. Santana was surprised at how strong Brittany really was. She had tried to haul the board and it wasn't as light as Brittany made it look.

"Sure did! You want to take her out?" Santana watched Brittany hand the board over to her shocked friend. She settled on one of the logs buried in the sand.

"I'm going to keep Santana's company, it's alright."

"I can't believe you just said that. She your girlfriend now?" The boys teased Brittany. She just kicked sand at them and told them to get in the water already.

"You aren't going to surf?" Santana asked as Brittany sat down beside her.

"I can surf any day; you aren't going to be here every day." It was true that Santana would be leaving in two days. The thought of going back home and not seeing Brittany again didn't sit well with Santana.

"Hey, where's your smile? I want to see it as long as I'm here." Brittany turned her frown upside-down and mgave Santana her best smile.

Santana took Brittany's hand, "Much better."

They sat together – occasionally leaning their heads against each other – until the sun sunk into the sea.

And then Jesse came running out of the water announcing, "It's time to party!"

**And. The End. **

**I'm kidding, I know I said it would be three parts but it looks like it'll be four because the bonfire didn't even start yet and I don't want to stretch this chapter. So watch out for the final chapter! **

**Question! What kind of smut would you like to read? We all know they are going to do it but what would you like? I'm open to all smut prompts for next chapter. **

**As always, your input is much appreciated. And thank you for taking the time to read my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

"The roast is nearly done," Brittany said as she handed Santana a bottle of Heineken.

"Thanks," Santana took a sip and sighed. Her hair was still wet from her brief paddling lesson. Brittany had tried to teach her how to stand up too but she failed that miserably. "The fire is awesome."

"Yup, I told the boys they had no chance with you so this fire is their way of showing off."

"They have no chance huh?" Santana cocked her eyebrow. "I kind of fancy Jesse, he has nice long blonde hair and a sexy body."

"You realize that you just described me right?" So much for teasing, Brittany didn't fall for it. "Don't worry, I fancy you too honey."

"Is this how you get all the girls in your bed? Overwhelm them with your attention?"

"All the girls? So you're saying I'm a slut and sleep with anyone I find attractive."

"No! oh gosh I didn't mean that. I was just trying to flirt with you. Guess I can add that to the list of things I suck at."

Brittany had a sinister smile on her face and finally cracked up. "Aren't you just the cutest?"

"So you aren't offended?"

"I drew my own conclusions, I don't think you have a mean bone in your body, although I'll have to check later. When we're naked." She winks.

That fucking mouth. Santana wants to grab her hand and pull her back to her home now. It's been a while since she got some and this girl has been working her up from the moment they met.

"Brittany, hot-stuff! Come eat." Rory called.

"You coming hot-stuff?" Brittany mimicked the boys and got up, dusting her butt in the process.

Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname.

This was certainly something new to Santana. She'd had roasted pork before but she never had it like this.

"Do you need a hand?" In truth Santana was struggling with the hefty knife as she tried to cut a piece off the pork. She was used to it coming in nice slices on a plate decorated with salad. But this was far from an uptown restaurant and here you were expected to serve yourself. "I've almost got it." she huffed and managed to get off a tiny bit of meat.

"I sure hope you aren't on a diet today" Brittany laughed. "Come on, let me help you before one of the guys comes to your rescue."

Santana grudgingly gave Brittany the knife.

Brittany didn't so much as slice at the meat then hack at it. A thick piece of thigh came off, and Santana wondered if Brittany expected her to finish all that.

"You can bring that back to our log; I'll get some mashed potatoes and salad from Ariels."

Already, Brittany's friends had pulled the logs closer together and were eating. To her relief, no one had taken their place.

"You don't have to sit alone, there's space here!" Arthur shouted out and Rory encouraged the notion.

"Dude, you don't want Brittany to kick your ass." Jesse scolded already having learned how possessive Brittany could be over her girl.

"I was offering to keep her company until Brittany comes back."

"I'm quite alright here," Santana said, sitting down on hers and Brittany's log. She knew all the boys had their eyes on her and she couldn't wait for Brittany's return.

"So…" Jesse broke the silence. "Brittany tells us you're a hotshot in politics. What party do you represent?"

"I'm not a representative yet but I work for the Hudson's. I'm a democrat if you want to know."

"Oh, well what's your job then?"

"I…" Santana couldn't tell them that her job was to marry Finn so that he could win the election. "I've been a Media Analyst for the past few years."

"So you aren't really a hot shot." Jesse said.

"Not yet, no. I'm working towards that." In the back of her mind, Santana briefly considered if that was what she wanted anymore. It was stupid, of course she wanted it. That was her one and only life goal, Brittany was fun and all that but once Santana left the island, Brittany would just be a girl she met. There was no place for Brittany in her plans. Her plans to become a Senator's wife and maybe one day run on her own. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the quickest one to her goal.

An awkward silence followed, awkward for Santana that is. The boys went right on chatting about other things. Santana was suddenly forced to think about her recent life decisions.

"If I had a pen and paper, I'd already have drawn that gorgeous face." Brittany said. She had put the plate of potatoes and salad next to the pork and was sitting there, content to stare at the girl she'd already claimed as hers.

"How, how long have you been back?" Santana started.

"Long enough to know you're thinking very hard."

"I was just…having a quiet moment."

"No problem princess, here I brought the rest of our food." Brittany pointed to her full plate. She had also brought a spoon and fork.

"Okay, so how exactly does this work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's one set of silverware." Santana stated the obvious, was she supposed to rip through the pork with her bare hands? The boys were doing that but even if she was on an island, Santana still felt that was a little too uncivilized.

"Does Santana Lopez not know the concept of sharing?" Brittany teased. "Let me show you how it works." She cut off a piece of meat, stabbed it with the fork, and put it in her mouth. Then she took the spoon, scooped out some potato and ate that too. Now both the spoon and fork had been used.

"Your turn," Brittany handed the utensils to Santana, who took them hesitantly. Was she really going to share utensils with someone else? Wasn't that like unhygienic? But then again, she'd already kissed the girl and was hoping to do a lot more with her afterwards. Maybe it would be okay if she did this with Brittany. She definitely wouldn't share like this with anyone else.

Without another thought, Santana took a bite of potato and salad.

"See, it totally works right?" Brittany smirked and confiscated the fork. Santana watched as Brittany cut off another piece of meat but instead of eating it, she held it out for Santana.

"Oh, thanks." She took the roast into her mouth making Brittany beam. It was so cheesy and like a couple to be feeding each other. Santana couldn't care less though; it made her all fuzzy inside when Brittany insisted on feeding her another one.

"Dudes, we need to get girlfriends man. It's not fair that Brittany gets such a hot girl," Arthur moaned.

"Don't complain Art, not all of us have the Pierce charm." Brittany winked.

"We should hit up the bar afterwards," Rory said, "I haven't had sex in a week; it's been way too long. The last girl I had was a goddess in bed, man she made me cum like three times that night."

"Only dude?" Arthur mocked. "You have problems getting it up?"

Jesse laughed along.

Santana swallowed her food and it went down the wrong way. She started coughing. Brittany quickly put a beer in her hand.

"Sorry, that's kind of how our dinner conversations go sometimes. Are you alright?"

Santana nodded. "Are you also going to share your sex adventures?" She snapped. She didn't know why it annoyed her that Brittany might actually have stories about sleeping with other women. From what she could tell, Brittany had the ability to charm any girl's pants off. So what if Brittany wanted to talk about her sex life? Santana had no right to be jealous of any other girl Brittany had been with.

"Well, a girl doesn't kiss and tell. If you want to know how good I am, you'll have to find out for yourself."

"Britt's such a party pooper," Jesse said, "she never tells us. But she's the only one of us who has girls follow her around like love sick puppies."

"Cool," Santana was finding herself getting more and more annoyed with the thought of these other women, and there seemed to be a lot, all over her girl. Correction, not her girl but still.

"Hey, Jesse did you bring your guitar?" Brittany changed the subject.

"Yep anything you want me to play?"

"She's going to say a Beach Boy's song," Santana blurted. Brittany looked absolutely proud of her.

"Play Surfin USA!" Brittany hopped up, "that's like our anthem. Art, Rory, get up and dance." She grabbed the two boys and pulled them up as Jesse started on the intro. "You have to sing along!"

"Santana, come dance with me." It's not like she was given a choice, so she latched on to Brittany's outstretched hand and allowed the girl to lead her.

One song turned to five and Santana forgot all about her reservations. She could blame it on the alcohol but she'd rather think that the Pierce charm had her hooked. Wait.

"Ha!" Santana shouted then gave a little giggle. She had been sitting on a blanket with Brittany, head propped against a log. Beside her, a pile of green bottles had become a mole hill.

"What's the secret of the universe?" Brittany asked. She had always wondered and well, now that Santana was having a moment maybe she'd figured it out.

"Your last name is Pierce, Brittany Pierce!"

"What a genius to figure that out," Rory slurred but kept on drinking. Jesse was picking the guitar, uninterested and Arthur had gone to release.

Santana ignored him. She'd much rather pay attention to the smiling girl beside her.

"It's about time," Brittany smirked. Her starlit eyes peered at Santana, daring, teasing.

"No, it's about time that you show me what you're really about Brittany." Santana didn't know where her new found confidence was coming from. It might be that one Brittany Pierce had influenced her more than she knew.

"Is that my cue to take you home Princess?" Brittany's voice lowered. She had a different look now.

"I don't care where you take me," Santana crawled closer to Brittany. She wasn't trying to be sexy or anything but Brittany's eyes were locked on her body. "I just want you." That was whispered in Brittany's ear and…

"hmmmm," Brittany whined. Abruptly, she sat up and rolled away, getting on her feet. "Boy's we're leaving. This fire has been awesome but I've got things to do."

"Like her?" Arthur said, returning from his walk. "I wouldn't hesitate to tap that if I were you, which I'm clearly not, otherwise she'd be all over me."

"Yes…uh," Brittany fumbled with her words. She clutched her head, having stood up a bit too fast. "Actually it's none of your business."

To Santana, Brittany was adorable in those little moments when she would lose confidence. But she hoped the girl would gain it back fast because she really wanted to see how Brittany would use it in bed. Just the thought of it made her groin tingle.

"Come on Santana," Brittany held her wrist and pulled her away. The walk back to Brittany's little house couldn't have been longer in Santana's opinion. Drinking made her horny, and Brittany made her even hornier, so you can understand her great need to get off as soon as possible.

"Let's run the rest of the way," Santana suggested having lost all patience. In fact, if they were anywhere but on wet sand, she'd probably already pull Brittany down to the ground and get it on.

"So eager, I like it." The surfer girl replied and then dashed off with Santana in tow. Santana did everything she could to keep up, almost stumbling five times.

It only took Brittany one minute to open the door of her home and slam Santana against it.

"You're so hot Santana," she kissed her neck and Santana thought she might come from just that. What? It'd been a long time and Brittany Pierce was a skilled kisser, she was also probably giving her a red mark; something Santana would wear proudly.

"I've never done it against a door before," Santana breathed out, not knowing exactly why she had imparted that particular piece of information. It just made her sound boring and inexperienced, which she was. Like who hasn't made-out against a door before…exactly.

"Then you're in for a treat," Brittany husked, "I'm going to take away your door sex virginity." She giggled, completely out of character but Santana melted. That laugh, just ….ughhhh.

It wasn't long before Brittany had unbuttoned Santana's mini jeans and slipped them down her thin legs. Santana's bikini bottoms were next to come off.

Santana whimpered as Brittany's fingers slid up and down her slit. It was no surprise to her that she was wet, like soaking down there. For a minute there was nothing but Brittany's labored breaths and Santana's suppressed moans.

"Hey, show me your wild side. I want to hear you, every single sound. It gets me off Princess." Santana had never really thought about how quiet she was in bed, inhibited. But Brittany made her want to let loose, be wild.

"Okay, I think I can. It's just embarrassing." Santana blushed. Purposely, Brittany stuck two fingers straight into her. And yeah, that got her screaming – loud.

"Oh, Brittany!" There was no way she could be quiet with Brittany fucking her so good against the door. Either she was a sex god or just really good at getting it right because Brittany was touching all the right places, fingers inside of her, on her clit, and tongue against her jaw. "Kkk…keep going, please." Santana begged, it must have amused Brittany because she laughed right beside her ear.

"So polite, even when being fucked hard," she said, "do you like what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, yes…you're amazing." Was all Santana could say…until Brittany stopped. "Wha…What are you doing? I was almost…you know."

"About to cum? Explode all over my fingers?" Brittany dropped to her knees, "You don't use those words so often do you?" She began to kiss Santana's thighs, letting her cool off a bit. She had plans to make Santana cum hard. When she reached the apex of Santana's legs, she shoved them open wider and taking a good look at Santana's pussy.

"So nice and smooth," She kissed the triangle where she'd waxed Santana that afternoon. "I love a freshly waxed pussy."

Santana didn't have a chance to reply. The girl's tongue was already lapping at her wetness. She felt incredible and yes, ready to explode.

"You're close right? I wanted you to cum all over my face." Brittany said, letting the words vibrate against Santana's clit.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Santana was lost for any other words. Brittany had stuck her tongue into Santana's tight, pussy and was fucking her fast and hard. The girl pulled Santana's clenched hands away from the door and guided them to her head.

"Use your hips baby," she said. For Santana, it just kept getting better and better. All too soon it was over. Her legs felt so weak that she gave up and slumped to the floor. Brittany smiled at her from their now level position. She could see her cum glisten on Brittany's cheeks, chin and lips.

"Did you like that?" Brittany asked not waiting for an answer. She pried Santana's mouth open with her tongue and kissed her deeply. Santana felt like she might pass out.

Actually, she might have done so.

The next time she came to, she was no longer on the floor but in the softest, bed ever. What's more, there was something in her arms, the most cuddly, fluffy, bear she'd ever seen. And if she wasn't mistaken, it was also pink. Could she still be at Brittany's? She wondered. Was it even possible that the badass, sexy, womanizer, Brittany Pierce owned such a thing?

It could have been three day's since she'd passed out, Santana had no way of knowing but more realistically, it had probably been a few hours. The moon was still high in the sky and it was dark.

Something shuffled on the other side of the bed. Brittany.

A smile came to Santana's face as she internally relived how the girl had gone down on her and made her cum so hard she lost consciousness. It kind of gave her an idea really.

Climbing over teddy, Santana saw that Brittany was asleep. That wouldn't do. Santana had only one night with this wild, island child and she wasn't going to let it go to waste sleeping. So…should she just wake the girl up? She debated internally but had another idea. Brittany wanted her to be wild, and well, Santana thought that what she was about to do was far from tame.

As quiet as she could, Santana unbuttoned Brittany's red and white stripped pajamas. She thought the girl would wear a wife-beater and underwear to bed, but nope, Brittany took her sleeping attire seriously. Lucky for Santana, Brittany wasn't wearing a bra so her boobs were on full display. Santana had to hold back a moan.

Next she slid off Brittany's pants. They were stretchy so they came off easily. No underwear either. Now she had Brittany Pierce almost completely naked.

Santana was surprised that Brittany still hadn't woken. Well, all the better for her. Without delay, Santana took off her shirt and bikini top, since her pants and underwear had been long discarded.

She hovered over Brittany, lowering herself slowly until she lay on top of the girl fully. Naked body against naked body. Santana wasn't a guru in the art of making girls aroused but she knew a thing or two, like stimulating boobs were always a sure fire way to make a girl wet. So boobs were her first target. She wrapped her lips around one nipple, already hardening from the cool air. She could feel them harden even more in her mouth.

Brittany whimpered, and Santana's eyes immediately went up to check if the girl had awakened. She hadn't.

Santana took the other nipple in her mouth and lathered it with attention too. She used one hand to play with Brittany's wet breast.

"Ooooh Santana," Said girl quickly shot back on her knees worried that Brittany was awake and had caught her. Brittany just squirmed and ground her hips as if she was asking for more. Santana wasn't sure about it, but she thought maybe Brittany was having a sex dream since she didn't seem to be awake. Well, Brittany's moaning didn't deter her from continuing her plan, it alternately spurred her on.

Pulling Brittany's legs open, Santana could see that Brittany was now wet and her pussy was pulsing. Wow, she hadn't even touched her yet. The girl must be having an amazing dream right now. Santana wasn't going to let a dream steal her chance of making Brittany cum, even if the girl in Brittany's dream was herself. Talk about inception.

Santana's tongue met Brittany's pussy and she decided that this was the best pussy she'd ever tasted. Again, she wasn't the most skilled person, but she did her best to make Brittany feel good. She had only been at it for a few minutes when a surprised Brittany sat up. It almost freaked Santana out.

"Santana," Brittany huffed. Her eyes said that she couldn't believe that Santana was going down on her for real and that this was certainly not a dream.

"Lay back down," Santana said, "I want to make you feel good."

Brittany obeyed, still stunned over the situation but quickly finding her pleasure building up again. "Wow, you're better than in my dream."

Santana could hear the playfulness in her tone. It only made her want to try harder. She put two fingers into Brittany slowly and began a rhythm to which Brittany caught on.

"Right there!" She screamed when Santana had unintentionally curled her fingers up. Santana quickened her pace, wanting Brittany to cum as hard as she did – without the passing out part of course.

"Come up here baby," Brittany demanded and pulled on Santana's hair gently. Santana obliged and crawled up to hover over Brittany, her hand still working in and out of Brittany's hole. Brittany pulled her down for a kiss, one that left Santana completely breathless and light headed. Just one more talent of Brittany Pierce.

"Santana, I'm going to cum. Baby, rub my clit and make me cum." Santana didn't dare think that Brittany was begging her, but the idea of it made her work harder and faster. Finally, Brittany fell over the edge, screaming Santana's name loudly.

Lucky for her, Brittany didn't pass out.

"Give me a minute, I have more things I want to do with you now that you're awake." Brittany said and Santana swooned just from the thought of experiencing another orgasm by Brittany.

Needless to say, Santana was completely spent as the sun peaked from the ocean. Santana and Brittany hadn't slept at all. Brittany had taken her about another five times, and given her more orgasms than she could count. She was sore, in a very good way.

"Do you want a refill?" Brittany asked as she finished the last of her coffee. Santana nodded and continued to watch the sun rise as Brittany disappeared into the house. The morning was just as beautiful as Brittany had told her it would be. It was amazing; she didn't even mind sharing this moment with the giant cat curled up on the hammock.

Brittany reappeared with two coffee mugs and Santana's phone.

"It was ringing," she said. "I think your husband wants to know where you've been. I don't suggest you tell him you were sleeping with someone else." Brittany winked.

"Thanks Brittany," Santana took the phone. It felt heavy as her heart. Now that it was morning, her fantasy life was over. She would have to go back to Finn Hudson and back to Arizona where there was no beautiful sunrise and no Brittany.

Brittany took Applebee for a walk on the beach while Santana called Finn back. Fifteen minutes later she joined Brittany by the water.

"So?" She said, not taking her eyes away from the waves wiggling in between her toes.

"I have to go back; we're leaving in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll drive you home." Brittany said withdrawn. Santana had no idea how the girl felt about last night, and them…but she was miserable that her summer paradise was over.

"Hey," Brittany got her attention. "Remember I said to keep smiling? You're smile is too beautiful to not be showing all the time." She drew Santana's chin up so that their eyes met. It wasn't either of them but both that closed the gap between their lips. Santana willed herself to enjoy it even though she knew it very well meant goodbye.

And that was the last time she saw Brittany Pierce.

"Santana," Kitty whispered loudly and used giant hand motions to get her attention. What could her friend want now? She was just about to step in front of the camera beside Finn Hudson for a television show recording.

"You're scarf is crooked," Kitty said as she straightened the blue and white paisley cloth around her neck. She hated this; the clothes and makeup that made her look like her grandmother. Most of all, she hated smiling for the camera's and giving a comment to support Finn. That's all she really had to do, dress and act a specific way to convince the people that Finn was the man to choose. She really fucking hated it.

It's been three weeks since she returned from Hawaii and real life hit her hard. She did her best to forget that the trip had happened at all and tried to get on with her life. Her relationship with Finn and the Hudson's had detracted since she laid down the law and refused to sleep with him ever, making it very clear her feelings were not involved in the fake relationship they had setup. She even gave them an ultimatum to accept her rules or cancel the plans. Unfortunately, the plan was too good to ditch so she was still stuck playing future wife to Finn.

But the more she had to do, the more she felt like it was completely wrong. All of it. She wasn't happy, not that she was ever going to be in the arrangement, but lately she was being asked to do more. To kiss Finn in front of the camera, divulge some personal information that she was forced to make up on the spot since she rarely spent time with Finn, and yeah, pretending that she was happy. That was the hardest one.

It didn't help that lately her mind had been wandering to a certain memory she was sure she'd locked away and buried forever; one of blue eyes, blond hair and perfect body.

Santana was nervous as she waited outside Finn's office where he and his father were having a meeting. It was the perfect setup.

"You can go in now," the secretary told her. She tidied her clothes and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Santana," Finn said uninterested. His father had a face Santana couldn't read.

"Finn," she said gathering all her courage. She'd gone over a million ways to break the news, but found none that would satisfy the two politicians in front of her. "I quit."

"You signed a contract, you can't do that."

"I don't want your money or your help." Santana swallowed knowing that her political career, at least with the Hudson's, was pretty much over.

The older Mr. Hudson didn't look as angry as his son but he said, "I'm going to have a word with your father young lady."

It turned out just as she had expected. Her father was mad, team Hudson was mad, everyone was mad – everyone but Santana Lopez. No, Santana was happy.

The day after she broke the news, she hopped on a plane.

Santana was nervous again, more nervous than she had been outside of Finn Hudson's office.

It had been three months since she'd been here. Santana stood in front of 'Waxology', luggage camped on the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, she entered the shop.

"How can I help…oh it's you." Santana recognized Brittany's boss and apparently she recognized Santana too.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Brittany still worked here."

"Of course she does," Shannon Beiste said, "but she isn't here at the moment. She's at the beach for the surf competition qualifiers."

"Oh," Santana said.

"Did you not tell her you were coming to visit?"

"Uh, no…I forgot to get her email when I was here last time."

Shannon only chuckled, "girl, she doesn't even have a phone. What makes you think she's got a computer and email address?"

"I guess that makes sense,"

"Look, I was headed for the beach now. She makes sure we all go cheer for her when she's competing. Do you want a lift?"

Santana nodded, "but I've got quite a bit of luggage."

"Don't worry; I've got a range rover. You can put it in the back."

Santana had no idea the surf competition was so popular, it looked like half the island was on the beach – the very beach that Santana had said goodbye to Brittany. She found a place to sit on some rocks just as a surfer was called up. She watched the short haired brunette cut through the waves effortlessly until she was caught off guard and was knocked off her board. Her score was announced and she shook her head as she ran up the sandy bank.

That was when Santana saw her. She was wearing a body suit and her hair was tied up but Santana had no doubts that it was Brittany. The announcer confirmed that it was indeed Brittany up next.

For the first time Santana really got to see Brittany surfing at her highest level. And god was she good. Brittany looked so focused on what she was doing, and never once did Santana fear she would fall. She received several bouts of cheers after doing a trick to which Santana also raised her voice. By the end of it, Brittany's name was placed at the top of the scoreboard.

Something possessed Santana to run. Maybe it was because Brittany had just qualified first in the whole state of Hawaii or if she was being completely honest with herself, she just couldn't stand there another minute without being in the girl's arm.

Whatever her motive, it had led her right here – in front of a shocked Brittany.

"Santana?" She said confused, dropping her board into the sand.

"Brittany," Santana replied, taking careful steps towards the girl that had stolen her heart the day they had met.

"What are you…" Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips. Santana didn't realize how much she missed kissing Brittany until she was again.

"Brittany, I…I came back because I…" Santana knew it was too soon. They had only known each other for a few days and then she'd disappeared for three months. It had never crossed her mind that maybe Brittany had found someone else, that she was too late.

"Santana, I can't believe you're here."

"I had to come back Brittany, because…I have to tell you."

"Is something the matter?" Brittany asked, worry sketched all over her face.

"No, I just. I quit. I'm not Finn's fiancée anymore and it's because I realized that I'm in love with someone else. And I know it's so soon and maybe you even found someone but…I had to tell you."

"Oh-kay," Brittany drawled hoping against hope that Santana was saying what she thought she was hearing.

"Brittany, I'm in love with you."

"Oh god, I was afraid you wouldn't actually say it." Brittany smirked but grabbed both Santana's cheeks and kissed her soundly.

And well, Santana didn't know what was going to happen after that but the glint in Brittany's eyes when she pulled out of the kiss said that Santana was welcome to stay.

"I'm in love with you too Santana and I'm so glad you came back."

The end.


End file.
